Camp Berk
by bookworm700
Summary: In the present time,Viking decendants go to Camp Berk to train and learn about their culture.Astrid,who doesn't bleive in dragons,is forced to go to Camp Berk,she is surprised by the existance of dragons and the legend of the Dragon Tamer.AU/reincarnation
1. Arival

Bookworm700: Hey, I really wanted to write this, because it wouldn't get out of my head.

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

Camp Berk

This was not how I was planning to spend my summer vacation. I was on a boat heading for Camp Berk. It was on an island called Berk (they need more original names). All of the campers had 'Viking' names. Mine was Astrid, and the others who were my age were Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Again, what types of names were those? Camp Berk was a miserable island; I had been there before for a Viking Descendant Reunion. It was absolutely miserable! But, being the fact that I was a Viking descendent, my name truly was Astrid. My dad's friend Gobber was a counselor (Gobber was a fake name as well, but that's the only name I knew him by). When he had picked me up at the airport, he and dad had talked in Nose! I didn't understand Norse! I was a typical teen who liked technology, and didn't want to trade my iPod for an axe, and my laptop for a shield. Not only that, but swap my jeans for a leather skirt? You have to be kidding me! My entire summer would now be spent in combat practice, Norse lore, 'dragon' training, and sailing.

As I sat there brooding in my leather skirt, a skinny red haired boy with freckles approached me.

"Um, Hi, I am Hal- Hiccup." He said offering his hand. I looked at him, and slowly reached out my hand. Suddenly, he was shoved aside by a taller, broader boy who immediately grabbed my hand and began shaking enthusiastically.

"Hey, I'm Snotlout, what's your name." He grinned.

"It's Astrid, and could you let go?" I snapped angrily as I yanked my hand out of his, flipping my braid wildly in the process. For the rest of the boat trip, they left me alone, but I could feel them staring. By the time we got to the dock, I was seething inside.

"All right, everyone out," Gobber called, "Now, you will be sorted in to tribes based on grade level. Your counselor will then take you to your 'village'. There will be a cabin for girls, and a cabin for boys. No roughhousing in the cabins! Do that outside. You will all have times set for certain activities. Your counselor will explain the rest. I am in charge of dragon training, and I am the Head counselor. I will be keeping an eye on all of you."

It was getting dark when I finally finished unpacking. I sighed and flopped down on my lumpy cot. I looked around at my cabin mates for the next 2 months. There was Ruffnut, the female twin with long lumpy brains and who constantly argued with her brother. Then there was Valhallarama, the brown haired goliath. She was incredibly strong, and could lift anything she tried. There was also Camicazi, the blond, short girls who was faster than anybody I knew, the only thing faster than her legs, was her mouth. She wouldn't stop talking. The last person was Bertha and she was far more quiet and reserved. She had red hair, and when angered, she truly could leave permanent damage.

The boy I didn't know as well, but they were Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Dogsbreath, Alvin, Wartihog, and Torvald. All of them had gone to Camp Berk before at least once, and I felt a little of the need to prove myself. A horn sounded and we got up and walked to the mess hall.

After dinner, our counselor, Badbreath, pulled us aside and finished telling us about the camp. We would have an hour till Gobber and Stoick (the owner of camp) would tell us Viking lore. Part of being at camp was stopping 'dragon' raids. The others were all serious as Badbreath told us the precautions that needed to be taken during raids. Part of something we had to do was 'raid' the other 'villages'. The tribe that raided and succeeded in getting the most of the colored flags that were hidden in and around the cabins were declared the best tribe at the end of camp. Personally, I found it a bit silly. After our counselor had finished explaining, I walked to catch up with Cami and Val.

"Hey," I stated, getting their attention, "don't you think it's sort of weird how they want us to prepare for dragon raids?"

"Not at all! Dragons are real you know, they only really live up here in the North. They attack every once in a while to take a sheep or two. It isn't as bad now as in the old days-," Camicazi was only cut off because Valhallarama had put her hand over her mouth, but a faint, indignant mumbling could still be heard.

"You're going to have a lot of catching up to do, go back down to the mess hall and grab the book that is on the table. It should help you a lot." Val told me kindly.

"Thanks," I exclaimed as I turned and ran back to the hall. I easily found the book. I opened it, and became more horrified and amused with every page. Who took the time to write out all these false dragon species? But I continued to read and look at all the weaknesses, as I felt that it was important. At the end of the book, I came to a relatively blank page. At the top, it said Night Fury. I read the short description, snorted, and slammed the book shut. Was this some type of joke? I got up and stormed off to the amphitheater for marshmallows and Norse lore.

I got a seat, as was surprised when Hiccup tried to sit next to me, but Snotlout shoved him over and took his place beside me. Val, who was sitting on the other side of me tapped on my shoulder. I leaned in and almost fell backwards with what she whispered.

"I think Snotlout and Hiccup like you," she whispered winking and blinking. I jerked back in shock and looked at her before replying in equally hushed tones.

"Why in the world would you think that?" I demanded.

"I just know," She stated as she smiled. I was about to retort, when Gobber called us all to attention.

"Be Quiet! We will be starting with the lore soon," and with that, he sat down and waited for it to get quiet. It didn't take long, till he started on the stories. Some were on Grimbeard the Ghastly, others on the Gods.

"Listen closely, now, for this is going to be the last story of the night." Gobber warned, and a chorus of 'AWWWWWW's went up around in the amphitheater.

"This story," he said, "is different than most ally the others tonight. It is about a young Viking. Not many remember the Viking's name, for many thought he was foolish and weak. Disaster followed him like a shadow. This is back in the time before the dragons left us alone, except for the occasional raid. It was an old village, but all the buildings were new. The dragons seemed to attack more fiercely than before every night, and the dreaded of all the dragons, was the Night Fury. It never missed, and was never caught. Nothing was known about this dragon, but the young Viking was determined to catch it. He wasn't strong, tall, or muscular. In fact, he didn't even look like a Viking. He created a machine to capture the Night Fury for him, since he couldn't carry any type of weapon except for a small dagger. One night, after weeks of waiting, his aim was true. The Night Fury fell in to the heart of the forest. The young Viking was ecstatic. Unfortunately, no one believed him. The next day, he searched alone. Just when he was about to give up, he notices deep ruts in the ground. He followed them to the downed dragon. The dragon was still alive, and he took out his dagger to kill it. He brought his dagger close, and realized that he couldn't kill it. Quickly, he cut it loose. Just as he cut the last rope, the Night Fury sprung free and pinned him. No one knows why the dragon didn't kill him then, but the Night Fury turned and ran off. The young Viking walked home, confused as to why he wasn't dead.

Over the next couple weeks, the young Viking befriended the dragon, since it couldn't fly away because of its damaged tail. Soon the Viking knew all the dragon's weaknesses. He soon became the top of his class in dragon training. He fixed the Night Fury's tail, and made a saddle for himself. Soon, he was chosen by the elder to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village. When he faced the dragon, he refused. The dragon became docile under his hand. The village, enraged, began to scare the dragon; and it began to attack the young Viking. The Night Fury, still in the forest, heard his cries of terror and came to the rescue. The Fury blasted through the metal netting in the arena and kept the Nightmare away from the young Viking. The Viking scrambled on to the Fury's back and they flew off. After that day, the dragons ceased bothering the villagers, except for the occasional sheep. The village soon realized that it was the young Viking's doing, and he became a legend. He was known as the Tamer of Dragons, for his name was forgotten throughout history."

Bookworm700: Well, did you like it? Review and tell me if you did! ^_^


	2. Weapon Training

Bookworm700: Thank you for your reviews! Since it is a legend, stuff got left out. The giant dragon (Wikipedia says its name is Red Death) is dead, Hiccup flew off on Toothless in the arena, and Toothless brought him to the nest, and well, they killed Red Death. Oh, and the skirt is leather? It looks so much like wood… Thanks though, I will change that. I have been visiting my family, so I have not been able to update… I am very sorry and I will try to update much sooner….

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

Day 1

I was lying on my cot, awake before we were supposed to get up. Most of the other girls were still asleep. The only person awake besides me was Bertha. Today we were going over shield use and axe throwing. After that, were going to fish for our lunch. Literally. If you didn't get a fish, you were going to have to eat leftovers from the night before. Once lunch was over, we would be doing archery, catapults, and weighted nets. And the 'highlight' of the day would be raid planning while watching the sheep. Camicazi claimed that we would be picking leaders, hiding flags, and sneaking off to talk about girl stuff.

Groaning, I got up and got dressed. I already knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. I grabbed my fur boots and yanked them on. Bertha looked up as I was opening and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, I'm, um, going to the bathroom," I stated, my excuse weak. She stared, and then nodded. Sighing, I walked down the steps to the barren dirt and ash mix that was the ground. Tuffs of grass were sporadically growing around, making it look like a misshapen quilt. I sat down on the wooden steps and looked out at the ocean. Even though the ocean was far below the cliffs, which were ringed in by wet, corroding metal railing, the salty spray of the sea still blew in my face. I don't know how long I sat there, but it wasn't long till Val and Cami were sitting beside me. A couple minutes later, Bertha and Ruffnut joined us. Ruffnut was actually okay, as long as her brother wasn't there. The silence was peaceful, yet slightly awkward. Feeling the need to start talking, Camicazi began talking about random subjects.

"Don't you think the sunrise is so pretty? The mist on the island is so pretty too! Does anyone know any fishing secrets? I don't like fishing! Fish don't like me either! So what are your real names? Personally, I think it's awesome that we get nicknames, but I like to think of them more of codenames! We can be like spies when we get the flags from the other tribes!"

Cami's bright childlike outlook on life was nice, but if only she could be partly serious at times. It was nice to have someone who was optimistic on this miserable island.

"So, should we go get breakfast, or are we just going to sit here," I casually asked my cabin mates.

"That would be a good idea, but my brother and I tried to eat breakfast before everyone else, and Gobber is really cranky in the morning," Ruffnut supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, it was the only thing they could ever agree on. The fact that they were hungry," Valhallarama teased. We all laughed, and even Ruffnut smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that waking up this early isn't normal for teenager," Bertha sighed tiredly.

"Personally, I think its jetlag," I replied, yawning. The others murmured in agreement. We started dozing off when a horn sounded, signaling the time to get up and breakfast.

"Finally!" exclaimed Cami.

"Weapon training," stated Gobber "is something that all Vikings must go through. Now, we will begin with the simple hammer. First step, lift it. We will slowly be lifting it higher and higher." Gobber was teaching my 'tribe' and the tribe younger than us. Only two of us were really having problems. Cami and Hiccup were struggling to lift the hammer. Cami soon got it after she got a good grip, but Hiccup continued to strain.

As we continued on, it got harder and more complex, but I soon realized what the entire point of training with the hammer first before the axe. Axes and hammers are very alike, except for the fact that the axe is sharp and a hammer isn't. It is much safer to train throwing a hammer and hitting the target with the right side than with an axe, which could easily hit someone. After that, we were taught a mix of martial arts and gymnastics. I was surprised that I was actually enjoying it. The shields were round, and had ancient designs on them. The wood and metal grip was covered by leather to protect your arm from splinters, chaffing, and blows to the shield. The hardest part about the shield was moving around with it. It could really make you go off balance because it made one arm heavier than the other. The only way to really balance it out was to hold a hammer or axe in the other hand, and no one, except Gobber, was that strong yet.

I'm not sure if I was ever so happy to go to lunch. Most of us didn't have much luck. The fish weren't really biting, but those of us who did catch fish shared with the others. Smoked fish is really good! Cami began talking again, and I just tuned her out as I ate my portion of fish.

Our consoler, Badbreath brought us to the projectile training. We started off with weighted nets because you could capture anything as long as you had the correct aim. Once you got a hang of the timing required to let go, it was really simple. Once again, Hiccup was the only one who failed miserably. He couldn't throw his net farther than 2 feet. The instructor (not Gobber, he was teaching catapults, because if you aimed wrong, you could take out a cabin) optimistically told him, and the rest of us that we would be able to throw farther with time, as our muscles began to build. The only nice thing about this camp so far besides my cabin mates, was the fact that I would be very fit when I went back home.

After we rotated, we were at the archery station. The instructor (the instructor were counselors) explained that we might not be able to pull the bow string all the way back the first day. Most of us got it halfway, but Snotlout, Val, Alvin, Tuffnut, and I could pull back the string about three-fourths of the way back. Snotlout went first and hit the third ring from the middle. Val went next, and hers sailed barely over the top of the target. Cami went third. Her arrow was just a little short. As she came back, I could see the sweat on her brow. Archery couldn't be that hard, could it? Turns out, it is very tough, and it took all my effort to stop my hands from trembling as I locked them in place so I could aim and shoot. Once I released the arrow, it flew, and barely hit the edge of the large target. After me, everyone else hit the target, except for Hiccup. Somehow, when he released the arrow, his hand jerked back and he punched himself in the eye. His arrow pierced the ground a few feet behind Cami's. He was quickly given an ice pack and was told to sit out of the catapult launching.

"This is so typical of Hiccup," sighed Cami.

"Really? He is always such a klutz?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he is the son of the owner, Stoick, and comes to help his dad every summer, but he seems to do more harm than good. He disappeared once when he was three, and everyone had to stop what they were doing to look for him. Turns out, he was fishing in a lake in the forest. Another time, he was helping Gobber fix things in the blacksmith and forgot to put in all the screws. The catapult broke the minute someone touched it. He also knocked over one of the support beams and an entire cabin fell down. When he was 10-,"

"Thank you, Cami, that's all I wanted to know," I said after I put my hand over her mouth.

"MMMmmmhhhhhmmmHHHH!" growled an unhappy Cami as my hand remained over her mouth.

Several hours later, I groaned as I flopped ungracefully on the grassy hill. Some of the others fell down too. Bertha sat by me, her sweat trickling down her face and making her red hair damp. Cami, for once in her life, wasn't talking while she was awake.

"Look," stated Bertha softly as she pointed down the hill. The hill wasn't that steep, but after all the training and the crowded mess hall that soon became too warm from all the people in it, the cool, gassy ground was the first rest we had all day, not counting mealtimes. Stiffly, I sat up and looked. The entire camp was spread out below us, and the scatterings of white sheep on green grass looked like a designer clothing pattern. The sea glittered from the reflecting sunlight, framing the miniature town.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Most of us see it when we first come to Camp Berk," explained Bertha, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, not coherent enough to say more than one word.

After twenty minutes of resting, Cami, who now reminds me of the energizer bunny, was ready for anything. She began running around the rest of us, ready to start making raid plans. Grumbling and groaning, the rest of us got up and started to help formulate the plans. We would switch leaders weekly, and if we liked a particular leader, they would continue being the leader. We had a leader for the boys and the girls. Every tribe had two flags, two leaders, and 20 sheep to protect from dragons. There was one girl and one boy leader, and the girls would choose the girl leader, and the boys would choose the boy leader. Each leader would hide one flag in or around their tribe's cabins. When dragon's attacked, we would have to use our dragon training to protect our sheep from the dragons. The girls guard ten sheep; the boys guard the other ten. If one side was having trouble, the other could help. Badbreath explained that we would go one by one to him and vote for our leaders.

Once everyone had voted, Badbreath announced that the boy leader would be Snotlout, and the girl leader was Val. Badbreath handed Val and Snotlout the flags. Our time watching our sheep was over, so he sent us back to the cabins to get ready for bed and to hide the flags. We all ran down the hill, Cami, of course, in front. When we got to the cabins, Val winked at us then left to hide the flag. Slowly, the girls walked up the stairs and spilled in to the cabin. The cabin was soon busy as we unbraided our hair and changed in to pajamas. There would be no lore tonight, because it was every other night. Val soon joined us as we begged her to tell us where she had hidden the flag, but she only laughed at our antics and said that she would only tell the next leader, that is, if we decided to change our leader. After she said that, the only one left bugging her was Cami, in her childish way. Soon, we turned off the lights and went to bed. I didn't stay up long, and neither did the others, but we were all sure we would be sore tomorrow.

Bookworm700: That took me so long to write. This chapter is basically laying the foundation for other chapters. Astrid is going to get better, but you can't just expect her to be perfect right from the start when she's never learned any of this before. Hiccup is still in the shadows, and Astrid hasn't been at the camp long enough to see a dragon raid, so she still doubts the fact that dragons exist. When she sees her first dragon, it will be interesting….. Dragons haven't been seen by the rest of the world, because they tend to live up north, so they haven't been discovered yet by scientists… If you have any questions, review and ask me, or pm me. Oh, and please review. I write faster when I am motivated by reviews.


	3. Dragons

Bookworm700: Okay, to answer some of your questions, I got the names Badbreath, Bertha, Camicazi, Alvin, and Wartihog from the books. All the others come from the movie except for Torvald. Torvald is an adaptation of the Viking God Thor, which I found on Wikipedia. I am not entirely sure where I am going to have everyone from, but many of them are from America, because I decided not to put the measures in meters. Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated.

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

Day 2

The next morning, I awoke to whispering.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" asked Ruffnut.

"We probably should, we're going to have to go to breakfast soon anyway, and she'll want to be dressed for that," supplied Cami.

"I'm awake," I groaned sleepily. After I said this, the others jumped. They then went back to getting ready for the day. I sat up and looked around. Ruffnut was struggling to make a braid, so her braid had giant knots in it. Cami was running around (no surprise) decorating the room with pine branches that she hung from the ceiling. I was about to ask her about her strange behavior, but the look I got from Val told me that it would be an unbearably long story. So I turned back to my own bag filled with duplicates of the outfit I had worn yesterday.

After breakfast, I decided to ask Cami why in the world she had covered the ceiling with pine branches. The answer: it made the cabin feel and smell like a forest, and hanging herbs from the ceiling dried them so they could be used for cooking. I didn't have the heart to tell her pine needles weren't herbs. Today was a non-training day, and therefore we would be assigned jobs like bread making, working in the blacksmith, churning butter, milking the cows, shearing the sheep, and when necessary, fixing cabins after a dragon raid. I was assigned bread making along with Alvin and Bertha. Cami and Tuffnut would be milking the cows and Torvald and Ruffnut would be churning the fresh milk in to butter. Val, Fishlegs, and Snotlout would be shearing the sheep. Hiccup and Dogsbreath were working in the blacksmith.

We went to our assigned work places. When I got to the bakery, I was shocked to see lots of little kids running around.

"Part of our job is watching them and teaching them how to make bread," explained Bertha. Because we were the oldest, we would be junior counselors in a few years, if we came back to camp. The day dragged on slowly, but finally it was lunch.

Before we ate, our counselor gathered all of us and brought us to a metal arena. We ate outside the arena, and whenever I looked at it, I felt chills run up and down my spine. It looked really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After lunch, Gobber limped down the hill towards us. We all silently followed him. I didn't understand why everyone was being so quiet, but I decided not to break the silence.

Gobber had us sign some forms that said that whatever happened in the ring wasn't his fault or the camp's. After everyone had signed and grabbed a weapon, we cautiously entered the ring. We were also split into two groups for the training; the other group was off doing other stuff till it was their turn to participate in dragon training. When we got to the ring, I started feeling a little apprehensive. Why would they need all those chains and the metal dome if there was no such thing as dragons? _Maybe they are real_, a little voice inside of me whispered. As we entered, I muttered to myself, "No turning back." Some of the others talked about how they wanted some serious burns or scars from training. Hiccup then sarcastically said how he loved pain and the others quickly snubbed him for it. Gobber then explained that the recruit who did best in our group would get the prize of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village. He then went on to listing names of the dragons that I had seen in the book. "The Deadly Nadder," proclaimed Gobber, "speed 8, armor 16," muttered Fishlegs. "The Zippleback," yelled Gobber, and once again Fishlegs muttered some random facts. "The Monstrous Nightmare," crowed our teacher and the muttering soon followed. "The terrible Terror," said Gobber and Fishlegs said, "Attack 8, venom 12," "Would you stop that," roared an enraged Gobber, "And, the Gronkle."

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us anything first?" called Snotlout desperately.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber replied, and with that, he pulled the lever and out flew….

AN ACTUAL DRAGON! We all turned and scattered. I almost automatically ran for a shield, hoping to curl up and hide from the flying, misshapen sausage. I could hear Gobber talking in the background, but I just cried, "shield," and ran for one as quick as possible. I grabbed my shield and swung it in front of my, trying to hide my trembling legs. I noticed everyone else had a shield, even Hiccup who was dragging his along. I followed Gobber instructions on making noise with my axe, and the others beside me did so as well. Focusing on the dragon, I moved whenever necessary and I tried to stay upright on my feet. It wouldn't be good to trip now! I watched as the others got picked off one by one.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots," Gobber called out helpfully, "How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five," Snotlout called out hopefully.

"NO! Six," exclaimed Fishlegs proudly, it was probably one of the first time his knowledge of dragons had paid off.

"Correct! Six! That's one for each of you!"

I was now standing by Snotlout, and I was scrutinizing the flying sausage called the Gronkle, when he started almost flirting with me. Noticing that the dragon was headed our way, I instinctively rolled out of its path and toward Hiccup.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now," he said to me kind of sheepishly.

"Nope, just you," I replied and hurried out of the dragon's path. As rude and mean as that was, I was in survival mode, and I didn't really care. I raced out of the way as the dragon shot fire at us. Hiccup's shield was knocked out of his hand, and he raced after it. I noticed that the dragon was following him, so I ran under it around towards its back. The dragon got closer and closer to Hiccup as he chased his singed shield. Soon, he was cornered by the dragon and Gobber was racing over to stop it from killing him. I stood there too shocked to move. The dragon's fire was diverted in time, but it came horrifyingly close. Gobber put the dragon back in its cage. It really stuck me at that moment that one move could mean life or death. Why had my parents signed me up for this?

After Gobber had contained the Gronkle, he told us that we would have more chances to fight dragons. He then leaned down towards Hiccup for extra emphasis when he said:

"Remember, a dragon will always, always, go for the kill."

The silence that covered the arena was bone chilling. It was then that I realized that I was behind. I was going to have to train like crazy to be able to defend myself. I was going to have to get very good at using my axe. We all slowly walked out. Since we had dragon training today, we had free time after it. I began to practice.

I came back to the cabin very sweaty. The other girls had been fooling around a bit, but Cami had been willing to train with me, but she eventually had noticed that while she was talking, I just said occasional uh huhs and yes. She was a little peeved at me. Soon after we arrived, it was time for the showers, and we went to them as a cabin. The water was terribly cold and the bathrooms were a bit grimy, but I was glad just to take a shower! After we showered, we tried our best to dry our hair and then we went to the Amphitheatre for more Viking Lore. This time I payed way more attention to the stories. Tonight's seemed to be focused on the God Thor, the Viking God of Thunder. The funniest one was about how Thor had his hammer stolen, and the man who had stolen it wanted Freya, the Viking god of Beauty to be his bride in return for the hammer. Freya refused, and told Thor to pretend to be her. So the great Thunder God Thor pretended to be a woman and got back his hammer. I laughed so hard when I imagined it. It was late when we finally went back to our cabins. Bertha, Cami, and I talked back and laughed about the stories the entire way back.

I was so tired, and I could barely stay awake to take off my shoes before I lay down on my bunk and fell asleep.

Bookworm700: This chapter took me so long to write. I hope you liked it! Tell me so by reviewing!


	4. Secrets

Bookworm700: So, to comment on some of my reviews, I'm not trying to copy the movie, it's going to get a lot different soon. I just had to set the stage, so to speak. Anywho, on with the story!

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

Secrets

Camp was starting to get a bit more routine, and I eventually got used to everything. But there were some things I noticed. I didn't notice them consciously at first, but when it did finally click, things made sense, and I also got more questions. To what? Well, it was how in Dragon Training, it was almost as if Hiccup was neither trying, nor getting anywhere near the dragon on purpose. It aggravated me that someone was going to come to this place and not even try….. I mean, yeah, I hadn't wanted to come to this camp in the first place, but I was still being a good sport and trying! And also, whenever we had free time, he would disappear. And since he was part of our group, we had to go looking for him! He would always show up in the nick of time, but the last 10-15 minutes of our free time were always spent looking for him. It was odd that a boy barely strong enough to hold an axe and shield would go out in the forest alone, only armed with a dagger. Sometimes, I would follow him, to see where he was going (they say curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing out there alone). However, I would always lose him, and so I would just practice with my own axe a bit.

I read the dragon book cover to cover. If what it said really was real, then I didn't want to think about it. Sometimes, when I was coming back from when I snuck out to read the book, I would notice lights on in the Forge. At first, I would check it out, but as time went on, I stopped. A month had already passed by. I became friends with all the girls in my cabin, but I still didn't know the boys too well. It was easier to get to know the people you were bunking with than some of the other people at camp.

As camp went on, we dealt with dragon attacks. Tonight, I was sneaking out with the girls from my cabin to raid the Mess Hall for some ice cream. We were in the kitchen with our flashlight when we realized that someone else was in the Hall.

"Shhhh! Quiet," hissed Val. We all crouched down, and we slowly crept toward the area that light was coming from. It came from the window that lunch was served from. As we got closer, we heard voices. Apparently, someone was actually some people! Val peaked over the edge of the window then immediately ducked back down. One by one, we all peaked over the edge. Once I looked over, I ducked back down. If we were caught, we were doomed. It wasn't even counselors! It was the camp owner Stoick and Gobber! As we sat in the dark, we overheard Stoick and Gobber talking.

"This is really disturbing Gobber. I've looked in all the old journals, Dragon attacks used to come twice a year, but in the past 100 years or so, they have been coming more often. Once a week in fact! If it become more than three times a week, I'm going to have to close Camp Berk as a safety measure! And all these building repairs, it's getting really expensive, we might have to find the dragon nest and get rid of a lot of their numbers so they don't eat as much," Stoick, the camp owner, told Gobber worriedly.

"We could easily use GPS to help us find it, as you know, back in the old days, so many got lost in that dense fog! And aren't you going a bit over board on this? Yes, the dragon attacks have slowly been increasing, but it's slowly, Stoick. You told me that in about another 30 years, you will retire, and Halbert has no intention of running this camp! This land will probably become unused, especially since the boy is such a good inventor. If you ask him, he would probably keep this land, so the dragons don't become anyone else's problem. It won't be much longer before he's eighteen, Stoick," replied Gobber.

"You make some good points Gobber, I'll sleep on it, come on, let's go," and with that, Stoick and Gobber left the mess hall.

As soon as they were out the door, we all internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"ICE CREAM!" shrieked Cami as she raced towards the freezer.

"Shhhhhhh!" the rest of us said.

"They aren't entirely gone yet Cami! Let's hope they didn't hear that! They have to gone for at least 10 min before we came make any noise," Bertha whispered harshly.

"Oh. Ice cream!" Cami whispered back as she crept the rest of the way towards the freezer.

The rest of us didn't really feel in the mood for ice cream, especially with that close call, so once Cami was finished; we all crept back to our cabin. We didn't bother to tell Cami she had ice cream still on her face. We didn't talk till we got back to the cabin, except for the occasional "shhhh!" at Cami.

Once we were back in the cabin safe and sound, we laid down immediately.

"Cami. You have ice cream on your face," I told her wearily.

"Oh! Thanks Astrid! Hey, what do you guys think of Gobber's and Stoick's conversation? And I think that either Halbert is Hiccup, or his older brother, I mean, Hiccup's not an inventor. If he was he would probably make something to catch fish. Or some sort of light weight axe so his noodle arms could actually carry it! And-,"

"Cami. Just go to sleep," Ruffnut said.

"AWWWWWW! But guys, I'm full of sugar! I want to stay up all night talking!" Cami said as she jumped up on her bed.

"Uh, I'm exhausted. Just go run around the cabin twenty times, then come back and go to sleep," Val groaned.

"… fine," Cami said as she stomped out the door.

The rest of us were too tired to care, and fell right asleep.

The next morning, we all slowly got up. Cami was the only one still sleeping.

"Hey guys, I think we should find out if Hiccup in Halbert. I mean, Cami was a bit right. He doesn't seem like an inventor. And is anyone else worried about what Stoick said about the frequency of dragon raids increasing?" questioned Val. We all murmured agreement.

"Yeah, what we heard yesterday is weighing heavily on my mind," murmured Bertha.

"Agreed. But how are we going to get Hiccup to tell us if Halbert is his real name," I asked.

"Hmmm, why don't we all try and see if we can get him to tell us," suggested Ruffnut, "or I could as my brother to ask."

"Why don't we try both," Val stated, "Oh and NO ONE tells Cami. She's not the best at keeping her mouth shut, and if she did ask him, he would probably tune her out or not understand since she talks so much." The rest of us, except the sleeping Cami, agreed.

As it got closer to breakfast, we tried to wake Cami. In the end, our counselor had to give us an air horn to wake her up. I had never seen a person jump so high.

Bookworm 700: And the plot begins to show! The rest of the plot probably won't come till a bit later, such as where Hiccup goes, and why there has been barely any mention of Night Furies. Anyway, review please! I would like to hear what you think!


End file.
